1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-reading system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dual mode and other techniques have been developed for reading images using a plurality of image-reading apparatuses connected to an information processor.
For example, JP-A-2011-55165 discloses a technique for connecting both of an auto document feeder (ADF) scanner and a flat bed scanner to an information processor or connecting the ADF scanner to the flat bed scanner to connect the information processor with a single interface.
JP-A-2005-73116 discloses a method in which an ADF scanner or a flat bed scanner is selected by using an information processor for reading a document and a technique for detecting that a document is set on the ADF scanner and notifies the information processor of selection of a scanner reading the document.
According to the technique disclosed in JP-A-2011-55165, the selection of a scanner driver can be simplified when two image-reading apparatuses are connected, however, there is a problem in that the technique cannot be applied to a case when documents are continuously read among a plurality of scanners. The technique disclosed in JP-A-2005-73116, which selects a scanner reading the document by operation through the image processor, has a problem in that operation of reading cannot be performed by each of the image-reading apparatuses.